


Tell me what you'd do to me tonight

by Estelle



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sunburn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Simon helps Mark rub some aloe onto a sunburn, which leads to...other activities.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Tell me what you'd do to me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sickrent Discord, especially Amy, because you inspired this. Hope you like it!
> 
> Edit: There's now [art](https://sickrent.tumblr.com/post/623099521147289600/companion-art-piece-to-tell-me-what-youd-do-to) to go with this, and it's the best thing ever!!

„I can‘t believe you did this to me _again_ , you fucking cunt!“  
At this point, Mark had been bitching about the sun cream for over 20 minutes already, and Simon was pretty much not listening at all.  
Of course he knew that Mark burned easily, and that that’s why he brought the sun cream on the one day it was actually warm enough to go to the beach, but then there had been this lassie with the nice tits and the pretty arse asking for help, so what was a lad to do?  
_Of course_ he had offered to rub in onto her back (and other parts), leaving his friend to burn.  
He had figured that Mark would get it, but maybe not, from the way he was still ranting.  
“Look at this, you fucker!”, he demanded now, taking off his shirt and showing Simon his back, which was an angry red alright. But also, his jeans were hanging quite low on his skinny arse, and yeah okay, he was _looking_ , just like Mark had asked.  
Making a show of heaving a sigh and pretending to be annoyed, he stepped closer.  
“Fine. Get on the bed!”  
“What?” Mark spun around, and Simon rolled his eyes.  
“Get on the bed. I’ve had it with your whining.”  
Mark still looked indecisive, the idiot, so Simon quickly stepped into the bathroom and produced the bottle of aloe they kept for exactly these occasions.  
“So, do I need to say it a third time?” He inclined his head towards the bed, and Mark finally caught on and lay down on his stomach.  
Straddling him, Simon sat down on his arse, not the most comfortable position with how skinny Mark was, but you had to make do with what you had.  
Squeezing the bottle, he poured the aloe on Mark’s back, and if he has been a better person, he would have admitted that it looked quite painful, but he wasn’t, so he just started to spread it, and Mark hissed in pain.  
“Fuck, Simon!”  
Mark didn’t call him that very often, so he raised his eyebrows at that, but didn’t stop moving his hands over his back.  
“Ow, fuck!”, Mark kept cursing, and Simon had had about enough.  
“Shut up! Or I’ll stop helping you.”  
“Help me?” Mark sounded disbelieving and agitated at the same time. “This is your fault!”  
“Yeah yeah.” He waved away Mark’s accusations, and started rubbing his shoulders, and soon enough, Mark’s curses turned to moans, and Simon smirked.  
“Liking this, are we?” He slid his hands down, just low enough to hook his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, and Mark moaned again.  
“Enjoying yourself? Are you hard, _Mark?_ ” He said his name deliberately, getting a strangled “yeah” for his efforts, and he grinned, feeling himself getting hard at the prospect of his best friend so spread out and _wanting_ for him.  
He got up on his knees for a moment and easily pulled down Mark’s trousers, baring his arse, then he spread the aloe over it, dipping one finger between his buttocks, and Mark moaned loudly, obviously torn between pressing down into the sheets and up into Simon’s hand.  
Satisfied with that reaction, he moved a little lower, teasing Mark’s hole, not entering yet, just letting him know what was to come.  
“Fuck, Si!”, Mark moaned, sounding desperate already.  
“Impatient much?”, he teased, feeling smug and clearly enjoying having the upper hand here.  
“Fucking do something!”  
He tried to turn around, but Simon stopped him, pressing one hand down between his shoulder blades, and with the other, he finally pushed in, and Mark, despite having asked for just that, cursed loudly.  
Adding more aloe, he easily worked him open, enjoying the sight of Mark writhing below him, and his breathless moans and cut off curses.  
And then finally: “Si, _please_!” Just what he had been waiting for. His pants were painfully tight at this point, but he so loved to hear him beg for it.  
Quickly getting naked himself, he gripped Mark’s hips to pull him up a little, and finally entered him, earning him a loud moan of his name.  
Setting a slow pace at first, because he did like to draw every last bit of pleasure out of this, he began trailing kisses over Mark’s back, who seemed to have forgotten all about the sunburn by now, and honestly, Simon would have been offended if he hadn’t.  
Ending at his neck, he began sucking at that point below his ear he knew drove Mark insane, and gripping his hips tighter, he upped the tempo, making Mark shout with pleasure, and soon enough, he came, Simon following a few strokes after.  
Collapsing half on the bed and half on top of Mark, not bothering to move away, even in this heat, he thought that, although he would _never_ admit that out loud, maybe _this_ was even better than drugs.

**Author's Note:**

> We googled it and aloe seems acceptable as lube. Sorry if it's not!  
> And yeah, no safe sex, because they share needles, I figured they don't bother with condoms.


End file.
